I Love You
by Leighxx
Summary: Just a quick fluffy Casketty one shot that I thought of. Horrible summary but hopefully a not so horrible story! Please review!


Just a little one shot that I couldn't get out of my head, thanks for reading :)

Disclaimer: I wish!

* * *

"Beckett come on I'm bored! Everyone else already left for the Old Haunt why must you be the only one in Homicide that _has _to finish all the paperwork in one night?"

In truth, Beckett could easily finish the rest of her paperwork tomorrow…she just loves to get this kind of reaction from Castle.

"Castle I'm almost done, why don't you go make us coffee for the road or something?"

"Fine." He huffs out as he trudges into the break room. He and Beckett haven't gotten to spend much time as a couple these last few days because of a big homicide. The team decided to go to their favorite bar to celebrate the free weekend they have been rewarded from Gates. As he finishes the coffee, Castle decides to add his signature heart, just because he wants to see that Kate smile that makes her eyes wrinkle a little in the corners.

As he walks back, he notices Kate looking off into the distance; clearly day dreaming when she should be finishes paperwork. Its not that he doesn't think she is adorable when she does that, it's just that he is getting more impatient by the second. All he wants to do is be able to put his arm around her and drink with friends.

"Quit day dreaming and get going, the bar is going to be closed by the time we get there at the rate you're going." He definitely earned an eye roll for that one but when she saw the coffee all annoyance melted away from her face. She looked around the precinct to make sure no one was around out of pure habit then leaned in to capture his lips in a quick kiss.

"Thanks Castle, this was exactly what I needed. And for your information, I finished everything while you were making our coffee so let's get going." After packing up their things, Castle was relieved to finally be able to hold his girlfriend's hand and walk out into the elevator. Just as they got in she leaned in for another kiss, this one a tad longer and more meaningful than the one before. "I love you."

"What was that for?"

"What? Can I not tell my boyfriend that I love him after he stayed with me to finish boring paperwork?"

"Of course you can, I'm just not used to you saying it outside of the loft."

"I don't know, it feels nice to just tell you when I feel the words bubble in my chest rather than waiting until we get home." The fact that she called the loft "home" did not slip past Castle. He squeezed the hand he was holding and she leaned into him. Castle kissed her on the forehead just as the doors opened onto the lobby.

"Well, I could get used to you saying it in public." She looks at him and for the second time in five minutes, he sees Kate peak through her professional façade that she puts on while at work. He leans in close and whispers in her ear, "And I love you too."

The car ride is silent except Kate's hums along to the music. Castle soon discovered after they started dating that she has an amazing voice. He loves those little moments where he catches her belting out to her favorite song in the shower.

Finally getting to the Old Haunt, Castle sees the familiar faces of the team plus Jenny. The four make room for Kate and Rick to sit down and Castle finally gets to put his arm around Kate. She automatically relaxes into his side, reveling in the fact that they get to stay in bed for as long as they like for the next two days.

"Sorry it took so long, Beckett here just had to be teacher's pet and finish the paperwork all in one night." The group let out a laugh when Beckett grabbed Castle's ear and gave it a small tug eliciting a yelp. Just as she was pulling her hand away, he grabbed her wrist and used it as leverage to get her lips closer to his. They could not stop with the PDA tonight. Usually Beckett would give Rick "the face" to let him know it's too much but instead, she leans in and kisses him.

Cat calls are heard around them as soon as their lips touch, but they don't back down until Ryan mutters "Mom and Dad are gross." The whole crew laughs and Castle and Beckett go back to their original position. Beckett takes out her phone and types a quick message then returns the phone to her bag. Castle wonders who she sent the text to until his phone buzzed seconds later. Quickly taking out his phone he reads the text from the girl next to him,

"I love you."


End file.
